The prior art discloses various uses for soluble films. For instance, soluble films have been used to enclose materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,737 to Shigeno, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,693 to Surgant disclose soluble capsules into which various substances can be placed.
Soluble films have also been used for cosmetic purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,547 to Canter et al. discloses a water-in-oil emulsion film used to form a makeup foundation. Another cosmetic application of water soluble films is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,142 to Saute, which discloses a face mask which is applied to the skin, allowed to dry, and then removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,430 to Zerbe, et al., discloses a soluble film for oral administration. The film is used for the delivery of materials via the mucous membranes, particularly the buccal mucosa.
Although means for forming films for various applications are known in the art, there is a need for a water soluble film which will bind surfactant and other ingredients, and which, when exposed to water, will dissolve and provide personal cleansing such as can be obtained from, for example, hand soap or body wash. There is also a need for a water soluble film to which skin care ingredients may be added and which will release such skin ingredients upon exposure to sufficient moisture.